the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Release
'Description' Blood Release (Ketsuekiton) is a unique kekkei genkai that allows the user to channel Chakra to shape and manipulate blood including its density. Since the concept of the kekkei genkai is so taboo most users hide their ability. This style of ninjutsu takes a heavy toll on the user, most techniques leave wounds on the user in exchange for extra power. 'Jutsu' Note: All jutsu listed were taken from existing characters' pages, and they do '''not' contain all of the feats you can take under rank upgrade the page is about. Feel free to add more if you create them or in the occasion you take them from the Naruto canon but they aren't listed here!'' Blood Clone - 'The user creates a clone made of blood. Upon destruction it explodes into blood tendrils that damage anyone within 5 feet of it. (''50 CP minimum)Versatility of this requires that shadow clone be taken as a feat first. ''CP minimum ''Follows Shadow Clone Mechanics '''Basic (10 CP) Jutsu Blood Release: Clot -''' A small dart of fast-moving blood shoots out of the users mouth and towards an enemy. Causes impact damage and potential blindness. 'Blood Release: Blade -' The user manipulates blood in his arm to form a blade as dense as steel. (5CP per turn to maintain) '''Blood Rush - The users pumps chakra through their blood, causing their reflex and strength to greatly enhance. +3 to speed and strength (10 CP to maintain) 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' Blood Shield - A floating ring of blood surrounds the user ait waist-length. The can use it to grow and resize in order protect them from incoming attacks without having to sacrifice precious actions of their own. Mechanics Iron Blood - 'The user makes the blood in his body dense as iron. +8 to endurance (20 CP to maintain) '''Artery Bomb - '''The user concentrated a large amount of blood and chakra that they shoot out of one of their palms. The user can make it explode into tendrils that damages everyone within 10 feet of the explosion. '''Blood Release: Crimson Lance - '''The user can concentrate to make a spear of blood shoot out of any part of their body dealing moderate damage on contact. '''Blood Release: ' 'Bloody Dragon Burst '- This technique shapes a large amount of blood into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a pool of blood, but if the user's skill allows it, it is possible to use it even in a place where there is none. '''Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu '''Arterial Spray - '''The user shoots out numerous blood pellets from their forearms causing massive damage to a 20 foot across area. '''Internal Eruption - '''The user shoots a powerful clot from their mouth. If it hits the opponent it pierces their skin and sets of a chain reaction in their body and explodes at any wound they already had. Dealing 40 CP of damage. '''Blood Release: Demon Veins - '''The user expels most of their blood as a dense armor shaped like a demon that protects the User. (Barrier Mechanics, 20 cp to maintain) '''Blood Release: Arm Drill - '''The user shapes blood around one of their arms like a drill. This can be used to break through objects as well as injure others for incredible damage. (35 to maintain) Current Users Category:Rank Upgrade